


Movie Night

by BethXP



Series: Old Horrible Histories RPF Fics [3]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M, the boys talk toy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP





	Movie Night

Ben yawned as the final credits began to roll. It was late and he wanted to get under that duvet as soon as possible. He still could not believe Mat had managed to persuade him to watch Toy Story 3. 

"It was part of our childhood, how could you not want to see how Woody and Buzz turned out?" he had said.

"You were fifteen when that came out Mat, that’s hardly your childhood."

"Shush, just because you were in your twenties when it came out doesn’t mean we all were!"

That had silenced Ben, the age gap between him and Mat still made him uncomfortable, although Mat had insisted that it didn’t bother him so he should not be bothered by it either.

A sniffle caused Ben to look down at Mat, who had been resting his head on Ben’s lap. He leaned forward to get a proper look at his face when he heard the sniff again and had to stifle a laugh.

"Don’t tell me you are crying."

"Shut up!" Mat squeaked as he sat up and wiped his damp eyes with the back of his hand. "There is nothing wrong with crying at a film."

"Maybe not some films, but this is _Toy Story_ , a _children’s_ film.”

"They made us believe the toys were going to die! How could you be so heartless!"

"I repeat, this is a kid’s film, they wouldn’t have killed them off."

Mat just shook his head, he knew he got more emotionally invested in things than Ben and so conversations like this were common and it was not worth it.

Mat didn’t argue when Ben suggested they go to bed, so they changed, washed and brushed their teeth and got into their king sized bed. Mat immediately laid down on his pillow and shut his eyes whilst Ben read. But Ben had only got through a few pages when he frowned and dropped the book into his lap.

"Who thought Buzz and Jessie would be a good couple?"

"Hmph-wha-?" Mat had been dropping off, but Ben had snapped him awake.

"Who thought Buzz and Jessie would be a good couple? I get that there needed to be some sort of romance now Bo Peep wasn’t in this one, but Buzz and Jessie? Really?" Mat sat up, leaning on his elbows, and rose and eyebrow, making it clear he didn’t appreciate being woken up. If Ben noticed he didn’t let on. "I always thought Woody and Jessie would get together, considering they were both cow-people or whatever the collective term is."

"As usual you ask all the important, intelligent questions Ben, and as the simpleton that I am, I cannot give you an answer." Mat dropped back down onto his pillow and attempted to go to sleep.

"They just don’t suit each other!" Mat huffed and sat up again, knowing he would not get any sleep until he had satisfied Ben’s curiousity.

"Well clearly they were happy and that is enough for them." Mat took a sip of water from the glass beside his bed.

"But how would they have sex?" Mat sprayed his water over the bed as he choked with laughter.

"What?!"

"Well have you ever seen Buzz out of that space suit?"

"No?" Mat sounded unconvinced.

"Mind you, if he is such a great space ranger, he must have a huge cock, or else he wouldn’t be so proud of himself." Mat clapped his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing and encouraging Ben. "I bet he rode Jessie hard that night, so hard she couldn’t ride Bullseye for a week."

Mat roared with laughter. “Oh God Ben, stop, please!”

"At least they aren’t Rex," Ben continued, "look at how short his arms are, it isn’t physically possible to have a good wank, I feel sorry for him really." Mat heaved, unable to breathe through his giggles, tears in his eyes. Ben, however, still looked contemplative like these questions were serious life or death problems that needed to be sorted.

Eventually Mat calmed down and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Someone has been tragically deprived of sleep I think, and before you ruin all my favourite childhood films I think you should go to sleep." He tentatively pushed Ben down so that his head rested on his pillow. "Good night Ben."

Ben was still frowning as he shut his eyes.

"Night."


End file.
